


Senior Year Rules

by Bhillybitch



Category: Billy Herrington - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhillybitch/pseuds/Bhillybitch
Relationships: Teachers Students





	Senior Year Rules

Senior Year Rules!

Chapter 1: The Staff

Mr. Herrington was my brothers P.E. teacher that my brother said is a total douche bag but other than that a seemingly pretty normalish guy and nice enough as long as you weren't getting too flirty with other students or making out in the halls with your girlfriend but even then most students didn’t take him too seriously and did it anyway.  
There was something else to him. Something under his outward seemingly normal teacher facade but I haven’t put my finger on it yet.  
But I would like to. I’d like to put my finger on it, in it, but mostly stick my steel hard cock in it. Unlike when I fantasized about doing that with other adult crushes my fantasies with him would always be Mr. H as the initiator, pursuing me seeking out my cock, not only wanting it but needing it and chasing after me. He’s not the only faculty member I’ve had the hots for by a long shot. The football coach, Coach Frank, was by far the most handsome in a rugged daddy type of way, with that big hairy chest, huge meaty arms and that handsome masculine as fuck face and would wear these tight shorts that would show off his tree trunk quads and his huge meaty calves but definitely his big bulge and especially his thick giant fuckable beefy ass!

And then there was the other gym teacher, Mr. Weismann, who was the most good looking. A total All-American Adonis; blonde hair, beautiful bright blue eyes, perfect face with a chiseled square jaw, the best body I’d ever seen and definitely certainly the best ass and oh how I wish I was in his clASS! So yeah, Coach Frank & Mr. Weismann are my favorite and I want them both!

Chapter 2: Mr. Herrington Loves Big Snakes?

But Mr. H was the only one I could see something actually happening with.  
Most male coaches and gym teachers pay much more attention to the male students as they relate more with them and have a shared male bond but with Mr. H it had a different feeling when he did it. In fact any time someone would talk about their girl issues near him he would make a sour face.

Not much was known about the guy other than his first name was Billy, that he worked tirelessly on his body in the gym and had a pet snake, a boa constrictor named Johnson. He was never married and, he says he’s from our town but he moved to Palm Springs for a while. I never saw him in my building since I was in 8th grade but my brother would tell me stories about him.  
One was that he would hookup with students after school in the equipment sheds a distance from the school fields that I only ever saw the janitor use during school and after school hours.  
The rumors were never proven, and I continued to hear my brother telling me what new rumor he heard for the week as I grew older. I would hear scandalous rumor after scandalous rumor up until l was nearing my 18th birthday but since there was never any proof to the claims, I never believed them completely. I thought Mr. Herrington was just a teacher with a nice body but then I started to notice thingss along the way. A lot of things. Like certain delicate mannerisms and movements, a certain swish to his hips when he walked and whenever there was a masculine alpha male in the room he would always awaken with this wiry energy and was always attentive to the man in a watchful and adoring way that you can tell felt natural yet there was an underlying envy there like he wanted to be that. But the signs that caught my attention the most were things like him staring down my crotch and quickly turning away when I was turning my head in his direction. It happened so often that in these unspoken quiet encounters I would start inconspicuously playing with him in my own way by stretching my arms out in a yawn and then doing a flex to see if he would steal a glance, which he would.

“Yeah come get some bitch,” I would think to myself. I don’t usually call people that, even in my head, but it just felt right. He was bigger than me, but you couldn’t convince me of that especially not in those moments. So yeah, it was something but not exactly proof of anything. He could very well just be checking my progress as a gym teacher does. Even tho Mr. Weismann would be more likely to check himself out.

Chapter 3: Flashing Red Flags

But the queerest signs happened in the middle of an exhausted long school week in such a haze I wasn’t sure if it actually happened but I have a distinct yet murky memory of Mr. H bending over to open the ball bag and accidentally dropping his pants exposing his butt in a pair of women’s red high rise lace thong panties!

I couldn’t believe it, I asked my bud in class if he saw it but he just said “saw what?” and continued shooting around. And no one else was looking in that direction at that time either. What makes it crazier is that later day after school, riding back from Lacrosse practice I swear I saw a man standing over him domineeringly in front of Mr. H’s car in the woods squatting down giving the older built and attractive beefy alpha man a blow job and in the Muscle Daddy’s grip next to his beautiful large cock, hooked on two fingers were the same red panties I saw Mr. H wearing! They were both sweaty and plastered on Mr. H’s face were globs of splattered cum spread from the forehead dripping down to his chin paired with the happiest look I’ve ever seen from him but It flashed by so fast I couldn’t get a good look but that’s what I saw. Was this real or was I seeing things from my exhausted haze?

The only one of my friends who believed me was my friend Gabe  
who wasn’t even in that same class. He had Mr. H on B days. I had him on A days.

He never said why he believed me he just gave me an emblematic smirk. I remember Mr. H was really happy for the rest of that week but come next Monday he was very touchy and a real miserable grouch. I recalled the rumors that my brother told me when he was in school. How Mr. Herrington got fired from his earlier job for stalking other male teachers but he also told me ridiculous stories like that he was either a fugitive and changed his name to get away from the law, or that he was actually a retired porn star who blackmailed a college dean to give him a teaching certificate or he’d tell his wife about their affair once the dean broke things off, and that’s how he got the certificate.

Chapter 4: A Virgin Stud’s Exploration

Now my brother is away at college, and I was in the midst of my senior year. A senior stud. Lacrosse All-American. Although still a virgin I knew I was a stud so I totally forgot about the Mr. H ordeal until all my friends around me were losing their v cards. Even though the girls they were hooking up with weren’t my type I still felt kind of left behind and I didn’t like it. So after some deliberation I decided to figure out if there were any merits to the rumors revolving Mr. H, especially the one about him and the 18-year-old jocks in the school. He’s older and has experience, whatever those experiences are and I still catch him staring at me. Some how even more than before even though I pay less attention to him these days. What do I have to lose? And besides, he’d be lucky to have a young stud like me anyway so if it happens he should be grateful.

After finishing my jerkoff session after school, I told my parents that I was going to be working on a project at school and then hanging out at a friends place after. It was a Friday evening, so they were cool with it and I used this time to go to the shed and do some push-ups. In my backpack I brought some Gatorade, a few condoms, and a couple Chewy Nut Crunch Bars. I saw Mr. H's car, a bright blue Hyundai Kona, in the lot and saw him walking past the football field, making small talk with students and the football coach that he seemed to always be around helping out. You almost would have thought he was an assistant coach the way he would always bend over backwards to help the football coach but the chemistry wasn’t there. It wasn’t natural like it was with Mr. Weismann and Coach Frank. But I guess Mr. H just really likes football? He then sat down on the bench, got on his phone and read some papers as the team practiced. From the window, I saw him make his way towards the shed, looking a bit uneasy on his way. Maybe the rumor was true! I got away from the window and hid in a crawl space in the back and waited silently with my phone in hand recording and watching through the crawl space entryway.

Chapter 5: Shedding Secrets

First, Mr. H came in and waited fervently at the small window. 5 minutes later, he made a phone call while rubbing his crotch area and licking his lips. Interesting...  
"Hey Gabe. I’m here at our spot. Where are you? I’m so fucking horny for you” he said with a little drool dripping down his mouth.

“What! What do you mean you can’t make it?! .......Fortnite?! You’re blowing me off to watch a fucking tv show?!.....I don’t care what it is! ..... guess you don’t want anymore easy A’s in gym class! Whatever Gabe. You’re just like your Father was in high school! See you tomorrow...And make sure you bring a good pair of running shoes!” He hung up in an upset teary-eyed sweat. 

“First the hitchhiker never calls me back after I gave him a ride. “Thanks for the ride, I’ll give you these back next time” Yeah right you freakin' panty snatcher! They were my favorite pair too! Now these fucking kids! Oh well, they’re still a lot easier to deal with than those fucking teachers. Ugh. Now what am I suppose to do with my night? Go back to pretending to give a shit about football and get nothing out of it yet again? That fucking Frank! What a tease he is. Walking around in those tight shorts, huge bulge clearly visible like how am I not suppose to not notice that? Helen Keller would notice that! Ok, just calm down billy, this is what got you in trouble last time. He’s a freakin’ teen. It’s fine.” He said calming himself down and confirming some of the rumors that my brother told me a long time ago and I had the entire thing now on tape uploaded to cloud. And I felt kind of dumb for ever even being skeptical about the rumors in the first place with what I’m seeing. Also confirmed, was the teacher stalking rumor. And “just like your Dad”? Was this some weird revenge conquest from his old high school days? Either way, he’s kind of a creep. But most importantly, a creep with a dick-hungry ass. “Fuck it.” he said. “If I’m not getting any dick tonight then I might as well get a different kind of hard tool.... Mr. H grabbed a sledge hammer pulled down his formfitting Adidas track suit pants and positioned the hammer so the rubber handle was facing upward. He took some motor oil laying around from a nearby shelf, pulled down his pants, opened his ass with one hand and smeared some on and inside his butthole with the other hand and began to finger himself for a few minutes.

He then put the hammer in place in a sturdy wedge, bent over slightly at a 60-degree angle with one hand opening his ass crack and began to take aim at the hammer with his slit covered in motor oil.

That’s when my phone began to ring. The startled, Mr. H was unable to run without tripping and he forcefully fell face down ass up to the floor with his motor oil-dripping hole exposed. Ouch!  
"Fuck!" He said groaning while picking his dirty flushed red face off the saw dust covered wood panel floor.

Chapter 6: Exposed

I came out of my hiding spot.  
“You alright? Looked like it hurt"  
“What are you doing here Todd? You shouldn't be here." he said with a frenzied and pained expression.

“Hmmm...what about Gabe? Should he be here?"  
He looked at me frantically, in too much pain to let the embarrassment sink in"...What did you hear?"  
"Everything..."  
He looked distraught as if the shame had quickly settled in but he knew he couldn't do much without outing himself.  
He finally gathered himself, wiped his motor oil leaking hole and looked toward me and then brazenly down at my crotch like I would often catch him doing during school, only he didn’t look away now as he had already been exposed.  
“Look, we don’t have to tell anyone about this right? He said with his penis out while covering his nipples.  
“That you give preferential treatment to students?”  
Powerless, stuck and stunned speechless, he began to whimper.

“Todd, come on.” He wiped the tears from his face and walked over to me in small steps as his underwear and pants were still around his ankles. It was actually kind of comical especially since he was forcefully trying to be seductive but it wasn’t working. He just came off pretty pitiful and douchey especially with his lips pursed and face still mucky and red from the earlier fall. But don’t get me wrong, I’m still turned on and ready to fuck him.  
”You’re one of my favorite students.” He said while slightly grazing the crotch of my pants with his fingers. “So how about we discuss this over dinner and a movie back at my place.” He said while now grabbing my bulge.  
Even though I was disgusted with how he treated my buddy Gabe with his corruptive and vindictive ways, knowing that Mr. H was not a nice guy after all, I still agreed because unbeknownst to him I had all the leverage as the video of him he didn’t know about was already saved in the cloud and he couldn’t manipulate me. And as big as Mr. H was, threatening he was not. This is an actual outfit he wore on casual Friday.

I think that he thought he was masculine enough to not look gay in it, but like I said before there were signs. Leopard printed, strawberry embroidered signs. So yeah, he has a softer yet tacky quality to him. A downplayed feminine nature hiding beneath an outwardly false bravado which was really being highlighted now that he’s exposed. So yes, a total non-threat. A bit creepy but not threatening. And besides, I came there to get some ass, not to expose an ass clown.  
He pulled up his pants. “Ok meet me on Hilltop Ave in 10 minutes. I’ll pick you up. We can’t be seen coming out here together.”  
That works for me.

Chapter 7: Entering The Snake Pit

I left the shed and went to Hilltop Ave, and he was there waiting for me. He picked me up, and we drove to his apartment, not more than 20 minutes from school and around 30 from my house.  
Once inside, I realized that his apartment was a studio, and his bed was right  
there with the snake enclosure and Johnson the snake inside it across from the bed below the flat screen that was already on. So you have Netflix or?...  
He interrupted me with his tongue in my mouth and started kissing me. I was a bit startled but I kissed back. His 7 inch cock bulge was visibly hard poking out through his pants. I felt my own dick begin to grow to full mast. He noticed and kittenishly smiled looking down and then back up at me, "Guess you are into this?".  
He came closer to me, breathing heavier and we began to make out. I began to grab and play with his ass. “I’ve had my eye on you since 8th grade Mr H.”  
“Oooooh lala, 8th grade!?” He groaned and moaned in my mouth as we continued our make out session. He scurried on to getting his clothes off as I started taking mine off too. With a wide-eyed grin he eagerly took his pants and socks off before he turned around, got down on his knees on the bed eagerly opening his ass exposing his seasoned puckering hole to me. I spanked him. “Fuck!” He said in a blatantly horny shriek. I spanked him again, much harder this time. He looked taken aback by the force of that one, clearly surprised by my roughness as he asked me if I was a virgin on the car ride. But he eventually shook it off and before he could return back to his lustful and joyous state. In just my underwear I started dry humping his ass while nibbling his ear which drove him crazy. 

Then I abruptly jammed my pointer and middle fingers in him. His eyes grew wide. His energy that I was going to be some virgin he was going to pilot was starting to fade. Something instinctively just told me I should be treating him like this. I took off my underwear and by the time I was completely naked, he was mesmerized by my hard 9 inch cock.

He had that look, the same cock-hungry dickmitized crazed look he had in my fantasies, he was licking his lips with wide eyes full of distressful lust and desperation, my cock pulsed and produced some precum while he stared at it in a bewildered daze of admiration and astonishment. Seeing my big cock in the reflection of his wide open thirsty eyeballs turned me on.

Plus the scrapes on his face from his fall had subsided so that was good.  
“You know Todd, I’ve had my eyes on you for a while too and I could tell you were packing heat but this thing is fucking beautiful. This is kind of embarrassing but to some of my friends in my gay Facebook groups I would refer to you as Hot Rod Todd."  
Cringey. He asked me to lay on the bed to give me a blowjob, and I obliged.  
He grabbed my dick examining it in awe. “It’s so big.” He made out with my shaft like it was a melting ice cream cone. He then grasped my balls with his other hand and began to swallow my cock. I laid back and got comfortable while he began the oral worship of my large cock while I began to watch whatever was playing on the tv. It was Man Of Steel. Nope nope and nope! Now I’m starting to picture it’s Henry Cavill I’m hooking up with.

I grabbed the remote and turned the tv off quickly. I didn’t want to bust before losing my virginity. Getting oral is one thing but fucking is the main goal.  
He kept his eyes on mine and then onto the prize as it disappeared in his thirsty mouth. He moaned and groaned as he felt my cock expand in his velvety throat,  
"You like this?" He asked as he again took me down to the pubes and then pulled out, tears in his eyes and spit on his chin.  
“Yeah but who said you could stop?" I abruptly shoved it back in his throat making him choke on it. A subtle mix of fright and lust was now on his face but mostly lust as he continues to gag. “Damn Todd” he said while staring at my big dick in wonderment after giving him a moment to recover.  
Irresistibly got on the floor so he could have a better worshipping angle went back to sucking it and he began to play with my balls before licking and sucking them, my cock was all over his face and my precum in his eyes balls as he licked and sucked on my huge balls.

Chapter 8: Inside The Snake Pit

"You gotta give it to me, Todd.." He said as he continued to lick my dick appreciatively.  
"You already have it."  
"No, I want it in me... fuck me with the biggest cock in the senior class."He took off his briefs and assumed the position on all fours bent over sticking his ass out toward me, "God, I want it bad... fuck me."I got up, he kneeled over before me at my feet again worshipfully. I gave him a hard spank, then yanked him by his hair dragging him up and toward the edge of the bed and forcefully hurled him onto the bed.

His hands spread his cheeks to allow me better access to his ass. His cheeks and asscrack were now sweaty from anticipation, his parched concave hole and lips very accessible and open. I may have been a virgin, but I knew the differences between a tight hole and a worn one when I see one. It’d clearly been through some trauma but definitely not to the point where he lost sensation but accommodating to say the least. He moaned as he felt me begin my assault on his ass.  
"Aww yes, fuck me, fuck me you big cocked fucker. Give me that cock! Fuck me!"  
I grabbed his ankles and spread his legs as far as they’d go, pushed his upper body down and face down into the pillow, pried his ass up toward me and went in as hard and fast as I could. His eyes were rolling to the back of his head and the only thing he was saying was " Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck me!" Followed by wild wails and deep moans and what sounded like he was speaking in tongues. I’m sure his neighbors heard his loud helpless sex cries of pain and passion.  
It went on for hours, changing positions as I saw fit. He was just as grateful to have me as I thought he’d be. He was a cock-hog but I was his owner and he was in my slaughterhouse. I made sure he knew it too.  
I made sure he knew who was in charge, not letting him get any control and making him my bitch in each position I put him in. Roughly jamming my hard cock in and out repeatedly while he’s laid out and pinned down onto his stomach smacking the bed frantically like he’s trying to tap out of a wrestling match only he was losing this wrestling match to my pole. But if I did stop fucking he would beg me to stick it back in so those taps must mean something else.

“For someone who is so eager for it, you sure take dick like a little bitch.” I said before doing a double bicep pose. The one that he loved staring at when I did it in gym class only this time his face is smashed down in a mattress. “Take it bitch! Take it!” More inaudible screams, heavy panting and crying “fuck” repeatedly. I think even his snake was shaken up by the display of sexual dominance. Even when he was riding me, I took away all his control by spanking the living daylights out of his ass and only letting him go up and down on it until I allowed it. Most of the time vigorously thrusting up sporadically, never letting him get comfortable or get a rhythm going like I would see when pornstars ride cock. But for some reason what really stunned him the most was when I accidentally said “yeah fucking ride it Mr. Weismann!”. His eyes got wide and angry. Ok, clearly I hit a nerve but this one was not on purpose and Mr. could tell so why make it a big deal. It was Mr. Weismann after all. I heard him whisper under his breath “I fucking hate that guy!” What?! Mr. Weismann was the best! Nicest guy I knew. And the hottest right next to Coach Frank! And picturing him made me harder so if anything I was doing Mr. H a favor.

A few more minutes of fucking went by and he settled down. And Soon, I was shooting my load in him the same way I started on him, doggy style. He lets out an intensely sharp yelp right before and during the time I unloaded in him to whom I exclaimed “That was for Mr. Weismann !”during. With his hands on his chest, he had shot hands free all over his own torso minutes prior to my nut. It took him a minute to come down from the fuck and he just laid there conquered staring at me mesmerized with a stunned bitterness yet complete admiration and love at the same time.

"Fuck...you are amazing Hot Rod Todd. Was that really your first time?"  
"It was." I said as I wiped the sweat from my forehead. I pulled out as he let out a sighing moan and laid on his back until he was breathing normally. He played  
with his used hole.

"You’re incredible!" He said looking up at me with a dopey looking smile."

Thanks. I guess I’m a natural." I said stretching and gathering my things. He had stopped playing with his cummy hole and wiped the cum on his chest before he got on his knees and cleaned my gradually settling cock with extra care and siphoning the cum out onto his face and in his mouth eating it.

Chapter 9: Todd On Top

"I mean, you are going to let me play with this cock from now on? You get a woody in class, you are feeling frustrated, or you just want to fool around, you just come and find me. My ass is yours, and I live to serve you and I will never be satisfied unless you get this gorgeous monster in there again. I'm your  
bitch from now on." He continued to suck me clean.  
“If I say no are you going to punish me in class?”  
"Todd, I'm serious, you and l need to continue this.” He said while taking a sucking break.  
“Or else what?” I interrupted.  
“....What do you mean? You don’t want to continue this?” He proceeded yet again going back to sucking my dick but this time more in an attempt to persuade me farther before I stopped halted his head with my hand.  
“I just want to know what will happen if I say no?”  
“Look you son of a bitch I...”  
I pulled out my phone interrupting his temper tantrum and played the video of him in the shed talking to Gabe.  
He was dumbstruck.  
“What were you saying?”  
“Oh nothing.”  
“That’s what I thought beotch. Oh, you’re for sure my bitch now alright and I’ll have you and be done with you when I see fit and if you do ANYTHING I don’t like I’m sending this vid to anyone and everyone. You got it Mr. bitch?”  
“Yes sir”  
“Good. Now go make me dinner bitch. This is my shit now. I smacked his face hard with my cock but what I didn’t see coming was him falling off the bed in his startled state making a loud crashing thud next to the bed.

For a quick second before the smack, he had his mouth agape like he thought he was getting more dick to suck. It was amusing to see mostly because I knew he deserved it. I couldn’t help but be proud that this was how my manhood was beginning; by giving a corrupt teacher their just do and putting him in his place like he deserved to be. I went to the couch as he recovered himself and got up, spanking him on his way to the kitchen as he looked back to ask me what I’d like him to cook he saw me playing Fortnite. A game, in the future, billy the bitch, formerly known as Mr. H, would suck me off countless times while many times playing with none other than...Gabe, who I would make billy apologize to the next day of course. Mr. Bitch wasn’t the only one in for a shock that night. Later that night after Netflix & Fortnite, while Mr. Bitch was gagged tied to the bed with his snake to keep him company and play with while on a break from attending to mine, I found a box full of pictures of guys from school with markings of our 18th birthdays on them, a second box with love letters to Gabe’s Dad and high school pictures where billy is a skinny looking dweeb with Gabe’s Dads picture with a broken heart around it. I also found a shrine to Coach Frank which that one I can’t blame him for. But the voodoo doll of Mr. Weismann I found! Wow! Not call. And he’s trying to take Mr. Weismann down? Good luck with that! Gabe and I got the easiest A’s of all time in that class to say the least but he never knew why “Mr. Herrington” was still so nice to him even tho he stopped giving him dick. But I did. “Oh, what’s your Netflix password?”. I turned on Man Of Steel and busted one out in under two minutes while billy bitterly watched from the kitchen in jealousy. Ahh, much better. And Just like that I had new crash pad, a new fuck bitch at my disposal and even another type of toy to play with: A new car. Yep, I made him give me his car. He rides the bus most days but sometimes I give him a ride when I feel like getting some road head, but always dropping him off a few miles to walk the rest of the way when the destination is school of course. Speaking of school, more good news, wrestling season is coming up and Mr. bitch has been a great jobber to practice on.

Senior year rules! And you know what at least Mr. bitch at least is happy to have a steady dick in his life on a semi-regular basis (at my will of course) even if I still make him beg for it.


End file.
